


La culpabilité de Scorpia

by Comptoir_des_auteurs



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Character, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29977350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comptoir_des_auteurs/pseuds/Comptoir_des_auteurs
Summary: Se rendant dans un village détruit par la Horde, Scorpia se sent coupable d'y avoir participée a cela. Son cœur est meurtri en voyant ce désastre autour d'elle. D'humeur joyeuse d'habitude, cette fois-ci Scorpia s'en veut, profondément. Ce n'est pas spécialement « elle » qui a détruit le village mais une pointe de culpabilité se trouve dans son cœur.
Relationships: Scorpia/Jasmine (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	La culpabilité de Scorpia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [almayen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/almayen/gifts).



> TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION
> 
> Oui tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur notre histoire "Commandes de fictions" ou sur notre forum, et review le mois en cours !
> 
> Hé ! Bien le bonjour (ou le bonsoir) à toi qui arrive sur cette histoire ! Almayen nous a demandé un ScorpiaxJasmine: "Elles vont se balader et tombent sur un village en ruine à cause de la Horde. Scorpia culpabilise d'y avoir appartenu alors Jasmine fait pousser des fleurs pour la rassurer. Ca peut se passer quand vous voulez (quand Scorpia rejoint l'Alliance ou bien après le canon, faites vous plaiz !)"
> 
> oOoPlumeStilinskioOo, une des auteurs de notre collectif, a décidé répondre à cette commande.
> 
> Disclaimer : She-Ra et les princesses au pouvoir est l'oeuvre de Noelle Stevenson.
> 
> Note de l'autrice : J'ai fini She ra et je kiffe cette série tv anime ! J'ai avalé en quelques jours la série ! J'aime quasiment tous les couples possibles avec tous les personnages de la série. J'ai adoré Faucon aussi, il m'a fait rire jusqu'au bout, celui-là ! Hihihih. Sur ce, bonne lecture, les copains ! Cette commande a été écrite pour la formidable Almayen ! Merci a vous pour vos reviews sur mes textes car cela compte beaucoup pour moi. Car je mets tout mon cœur dans mes textes pour vous faire plaisir ! Cela est très gentil de votre part. Bonne lecture !

Durant la marche, le duo du jour fut exténué par le mouvement guidé par la reine Scintilla qui resta au château dans son royaume. Car celle-ci devra exécuter des ordres auprès des autres princesses du royaume pour se défendre contre la Horde. Scorpia fut la nouvelle recrue venue d'elle-même au château, il eut quelques jours. En s'arrêtant de marcher un peu, la nouvelle reprit son souffle car elle n'eut pas l'habitude de marcher autant et Jasmine marcha sans problème derrière elle. En s'éloignant un peu de sa queue car elle pique souvent par accident.

En apparence, Jasmine eut le teint plus bronzé que Scorpia qui fut très pâle contrairement aux autres princesses, mais cela ne fut pas le problème du moment. La chose qui était plus importante fut de trouver la tour des fondateurs dans ce village désertique à cause de la Horde. En posant son regard sur le village, la culpabilité de Scorpia remonta de nouveau à l'intérieur de son corps.

Fougor se cogna le museau contre le dos de Jasmine, maladroitement. En regardant le désastre, la grande Hordienne n'en crut pas ses yeux et vit les atrocités de la Horde. Devant ses yeux, il eut les déchets, des robots abîmés, des maisons abattus par les attaques. Fougor regarda la princesse Jasmine droit dans les yeux et lui fit signe de rassurer Scorpia en disant les mots justes et en souriant.

Cela ne fonctionna pas trop et Fougor le sentit un peu que quelque chose n'allait pas chez Scorpia. L'étalon donna encore un coup de museau dans le dos de la princesse Jasmine et elle s'exécuta, maladroitement. Le cheval volant écouta la conversation en bougeant ses deux oreilles. Il resta à l'écoute des deux princesses. Sa queue bougea aussi car la brise vint caresser sa crinière.

« C'est ma faute, commença Scorpia, cet endroit macabre, ce carnage…

—Non, ça ne l'est pas. Ce n'est pas ta faute, Scorpia, voyons…

—Si, hélas. Je faisais partie de la Horde, Jasmine, il y a peu. J'ai déserté ma maison.

—Tu l'as fait pour des bonnes raisons et tu as vu ce que la Horde était vraiment.

Il eut un blanc et Scorpia s'emporta un peu. Ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes ordinaires. Jasmine fit un léger bond en arrière à cause de la queue de Scorpia qui bougea dans tous les sens.

—On s'en fout, ce n'est pas pareil pour moi, princesse, s'emporta la belle Scorpia en soupirant un bon coup, je…J'ai détruit des villages entiers, il y a cinq jours encore et cela en faisait partie. Termina, Jasmine en gardant espoir en elle.

—Pas du tout, Scorpia. Tu étais déjà avec nous, pendant que la Horde avait attaquée ce village des barbiches. Tu comprends, dit-elle d'une voix douce et apaisante, tu n'y es pour rien. »

Le teint pâle Scorpia soupira et n'entendit pas les belles paroles de la princesse qui insista sur ses mots sucrées et maladroites. L'accolade de l'amitié fut compliquée pour Jasmine car elle ne savait pas comment s'y prendre avec la nouvelle venue qui fit la moue en haussant les épaulettes. Jasmine sût parfaitement que Scorpia se cacha derrière un masque de souffrance.

D'un pas décidé, la belle princesse qui parla aux fleurs essaya de faire éclore quelques fleurs dans le désert. Elle maitrisa mieux l'environnement pour son pouvoir exceptionnel. Dans sa main apparut un bourgeon du désert. Par la suite, elle adressa à Scorpia un sourire chaleureux sur le coin de ses lèvres fines et épaisses.

Scorpia reprit la parole avec une voix douce et elle cafouilla un peu.

« Tiens, Scorpia, proposa-t-elle en tenant une fleur dans sa paume de main, c'est pour toi. Pour te réconforter dans ces moments difficiles et pour que notre amitié dure pour toujours malgré les moments difficiles. Ce n'est pas grand-chose venant de ma part car on se connait vraiment peu et… » Avoua-t-elle, d'une voix harmonieuse, « tu es quelqu'un de bien, princesse Scorpia. »

La concernée la regarda avec les yeux brillants et la serra dans les bras contre son torse. Jasmine se sentit étouffée par ce câlin mais elle l'accepta avec un grand plaisir. Ce moment de tendresse faisait du bien a Scorpia. Enfin, elle trouva le sourire sur le coin de ses lèvres et cela fit plaisir à la princesse Jasmine.

Puis, elle pensa à quelque chose.

« _Je n'en reviens pas qu'elle m'accepte tel que je suis,_ pensa Scorpia en la câlinant un peu encore dans ses bras, _même si, je pense encore à mon chaton, Catra..Je sens que mon cœur va vers cette princesse exceptionnelle. Jasmine. La princesse qui_ _maîtrise_ _les plantes à la perfection malgré ses petits défauts en plus. Je l'aime beaucoup. En fait, je crois que je suis tombée amoureuse de cette fille maladroite et aimante. Oui, je le sens au_ _fond_ _de moi. Désolée, mon petit chaton, mais je veux faire les choses bien pour une fois dans ma vie…Désolée, Catra.. »_ termina-t-elle, en embrassant soudainement les lèvres pulpeuses de Jasmine qui fut surprise par ce baiser attentionné.

Un baiser chaleureux.

Un silence parfait.

Fougor fut surpris qui écarquilla ses gros yeux en regardant la scène.

Un moment doux et agréable pour les deux princesses d'Ethéria.


End file.
